vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Racing to the Rainbow DVD 2007 (Warner Home Video Version)
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Previews *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Vol. 6 *The Wiggles: Space Dancing DVD Menu * Play * Song Jukebox * Scene Selection * Special Features * Subtitles Opening Credits * "The Wiggles: Racing to the Rainbow" * Starring: Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * Special Guest: ** Kamahl as King of the Road ** Georgie Parker as Queen of the Rainbow * Introducing: Scottish Dave * And Special Guest Appearance: Smoky Dawson Ending Credits * Starring: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt. Anthony Field, Greg Page, Wags the Dog, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Special Guest: ** Kamahl as King of the Road ** Georgie Parker as Queen of the Rainbow * Special Guest Appearance: The New England Patriots * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Story by: Greg Truman * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Choreography: Leeanne Ashley * Post Production; Liam Donaghy & David Roberts * 1st Assistant Director: Karlene Meenahan * The Wiggles are : Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey, Clare Field, Zee Velez (Voiceover) * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot, Mic Conway (Voiceover) * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Latharine Patrick, Adrian Quinnell, Alfonso Rinaldi, Lucy Staurt, Katty Villafuerte, Kristy Talbot * Friendly Pirate Crew: Jay Cody, Elefterios Kourtis, John Martyin, Marie Martinez, Caterina Meye, Stuart Mellington, Ben Murray, Alfonso Rianldi, Lucy Stuart * Music Box Dance - Lucie Field * Megdaelena the Mermaid - Larissa Wright * Clare from Paris - Georgia Henry * New England Petriots: Adam Vinatieri, Wesley Britt, Eric Alexander, Michael McGrew, Sam Chidlree, Ray Ventrene, PK Cam, Ryan Krug * Additional Footballers: Sam Moran, Luke Field, Greg Truman * Smoley Dawson as Himself * Astronaut as Ryan De Saulnier * Scottish Dave as himself * Yoldeller - Meredith O'Reilly * Surfer - Ben Murray * Fishing Girl - Caterina Mete * Keyaker - Patrick Field * Murray's Rock Audeince: Ellen Doyle, David Roberts, Rebecca Iacomine, Allgun Ilidilli, Eema Koroglu, Kate Aubrey, Nicole Camage, Lassie Dehrene, Greg Page, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Caterna Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Katherine Payrick, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Katty Vilalfuerte, Yarima Herrera * Mother in the Park - Melissa Doyle * Children in the Park - Talla and Nicholas * Mothers: Mikeaela Field, Kate Gonzalezm, Angela Dabon, Tippy Kavalee * Children: Ben Forneste, Harry Gonzalez, Sophia Gonzalez, Olivia Lawson, Ading Mejok, Alan Majok, Oscar Ng, Madeline Osbon, Ben Osbon, Marie Field, Lucia Field * Choir: Sasha Lian, Siena Gould, Amie Carmevale, Callum Mooney, Nicole Kanchik, Grace Cannavo, Joel Slater, Nicole Mackey, Chloe Wong, Emma Murphy, Denzel Jahnke, kali Durne, Josephine Taslim * Sea World Skiers: Sheree Young, Deb Stewart, Sally Grice, Brian Milewski, Ben Reynolds, Glen Dryer, Tom Lane (Ski Director) * Dolphins - Leon and Tyson * Smoky Dawson's Horse - Charlie * Production Manager: Karleen Meenahan * Sound Recordist: Eamnuel Ruggeri * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Camera Assistant: Micah Walker * Director's Assistant: Rebecca Iacomine * Set Construction: Chris Colwell - Inspyr Designs * Playback: Alex Keller, Vince Pace * Runners: John Martin, Cassie Behrens, Paul Pavlakis, Vince Pace * Wardrobe: Kete Aubrey, Ellen Doyle, Nicole Coppi * Props: Jenny Cheeseman, Nicole Casmage * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Make-up Artists: Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald * Catering: Mikalela Field, Mariel Munoz, Mikalina's Cafe Gleb NSW * Floral Arrangements: Marie Field * Hamilton Island Helicopter unit: Borce and Paul * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Mastering: Robin Gist * Here Comes the Chicken ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Dump-a-Doodle ** Malvina Reynolds ** Schroder Music Co. Administered by Essex Music Pty Ltd. * Music Box Dancer ** Frank Miller ** Peter Piper Music Ltd - Administered by The Valentine Music Group * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Run, Run, Run, Away A Storm is on its Way ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Teddy Bears Big Day Out ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Rainbow of Colours ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Blow up your Balloon ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Chew Chew Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Princess of the Sea ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Brett Clarke ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Polly Put the Kettle on ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Baa Baa Black Sheep ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Do the Daddy Long Legs ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Stamp your Feet, - To the Beat ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * He's a Bird! What a Bird ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Tra-La-La Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along - The Football Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * The Wheels on the Bus ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Go to Sleep Jeff Braham's Lullaby ** Brahms/Arr. Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Steve Machamer ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Row, Row, Row your Boat ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Rockin' on the Water ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Five Little Ducks ** Trad arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * Everybody Dance! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Fred Gaffney, and Con Goutzales at Gaffney International, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vanessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, All at HIT Entertainment in the USA and the UK, Steven Marothe and Kieran Dleakley at the Loab Sydney * Special Thanks to: new England Patriots, Jonathon Kraft, Stacey James, Tracy Fiore, Dreamworld - SS Feathersword & Wiggleshoue 3xt Locations - Stephen, Cregg, Hamilton Island, Sea World, Baculuse Ameteaur 12ft Sailing Club: The Wiggles Office Staff,: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Leeanne Ashley, LIam Donaghy, Sharyn Garrad, Kylie Gull, Rebecca Incomino, Jaroslav Kyral, Alex Keller, Jill Loyd, Oliver Morton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Rioseco, James Rioseco, David Roberts, Marc Taylor, Kate Tibbertsma * The Wiggles use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Mation * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *The Wiggles *© 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. Category:Warner Home Video Category:The Wiggles Category:2007 Category:DVD